


Clash

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: These Lives We Hold [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Master of the Hallows, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry and Crowley, the Master of the Hallows and the King of the Crossroads, power is the silent third piece of their relationship. </p><p>It is as much as part of themselves as it is a part of them together. </p><p>Their love is like the battles that they fight when they are apart, in the wizarding world and when facing the apocalypse, its a tally of favours that are desperately grasped at during the fleeting movement of battle, faults and failures picked apart by themselves and their enemy that close in on either side and in their own heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

\---

For Harry and Crowley, the Master of the Hallows and the King of the Crossroads, power is the silent third piece of their relationship. 

It is as much as part of themselves as it is a part of them together. 

Their love is like the battles that they fight when they are apart, in the wizarding world and when facing the apocalypse, its a tally of favours that are desperately grasped at during the fleeting movement of battle, faults and failures picked apart by themselves and their enemy that close in on either side and in their own heads. 

Their love is knowledge and secrets and everything in between their weaknesses that they both carry but endure and refuse to fall to in both the battle at the others hands. 

In the end their love is a war, a constant battle that they both face but neither can win, neither can lose. 

Their is no great victory, their is no great loss. There is only a lull, a pause before the silence that had fallen is once more filled with the battles and wars that they thought they were able to escape, that they thought they could win. 

Their love is not a victory but it is also not a loss. 

In then end when they do come together, they come together in a clash, a bang, a whimper, the whole world hold its breath unknowingly as it happens. Time pauses in curiosity, just for a moment Death turns away and the wars tremble in fear of the unknown aligning. 

And in the stillness of the world where the silence hangs over defiant forests that stand tall and unmoved, as mountains rumble and refuse to crumble and break apart, they clash and they crumble and they love, their power twisted together in a frightening display of souls wrapping around the other-

(Mister Crowley you don't have a soul-)

-even demons souls are owned by something, someone. They are tied together, a dagger held above their heads, supported by their own hands and mocked by their own sneers. 

In that moment the world shifts and moves and swallows them whole, the Master of the Hallows and the King of the Crossroads, Harry and Crowley, the saviour and the demon, the boy who lived, the man who conquers and the demon that tempt, the man that fell to a promising smile and a deal. 

They are as different as they are the same and even as they love and love and deify, they are still as much the same as they are different. 

And even when both worlds, all worlds, watch they still love and they still crash. 

In the end. 

They fall. 

They break.

And in the silence the earth shakes and trembles, the worlds waits for those that they did not know they needed, wars start and battles are fought. In the silence the dagger they held falls, still in the joint hands of the Master and the King, the worlds around them watch and screams and cries and they do as they always have-

-they clash. 

\---


End file.
